


24 Hour Service

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino thinks he needs his rest, but Shihori's needs are much more insistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hour Service

**Author's Note:**

> They don't use a condom in this, but in my mind they've discussed it and are being safe. Thanks to kinoface for looking this over! ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/31824.html).

Through the comfortable haze of sleep, Nino heard Shihori's voice.

It sounded like she'd been trying to wake him for a while. He wondered if he'd slept through his alarm, which would be a problem, except it was hard to care if it meant more sleep.

"Nino. Nino, I know you got in late, so I've been waiting, but it's time to wake up now, okay?"

"Mmm, yeah, my turn to make breakfast..." Nino got out, barely awake enough to form the syllables.

"That's not it." She sounded strange somehow, and he nearly opened his eyes except he hadn't been getting enough sleep even for him and he was tired, so tired.

"Sorry, Shii-chan, but my alarm will be going off soon, so just a few..." he trailed off, feeling sleep working to drag him down again.

"No, wake up now," she said, demanding, and then: "I need you." Suddenly she touched him, her fingers firm on his chin, and his bleary understanding of the situation took an abrupt turn.

Her fingers were wet, and he could _smell_ her now, and he said, "God, _Shii--_ " before he cut the words off in favor of dwelling on the fact that she'd been lying in bed next to him and touching herself.

He opened his eyes at last, finding her uncovered by the blanket he was still huddled under. He had been groggy when he'd crawled into bed with her far too few hours ago, but he was pretty sure she'd been wearing more--any--clothes.

He cleared his throat, feeling much warmer than a minute before, and looked back up at her pink-cheeked face. "Were you thinking about me?"

"I need you, I said," she answered, the impatience in her voice matching the cross wrinkle between her brows. Her voice went coaxing as she repeated, "I need you, Nino. Wake up."

He was no match for her, but he liked to pretend sometimes.

He slid his eyes shut like it was the only thing he wanted to do right then. "My alarm is set, you know, so if you can hold on, all right? There's my good girl." He pretended to yawn so that his smile might escape her notice.

Her damp fingers slid to grasp his jaw and she gave him a little shake. "If you don't wake up now and fuck me, I'm going to have to call someone else over instead."

Nino's mouth curved up at the edges. "As long as I can sleep through it, so don't be too loud, hm?"

She huffed, half irritated and half amused. After a moment, soft but blunt: "I'm aching for you, you asshole. Stop teasing."

"Well," Nino drew out, like he was considering his reply even though after that he was near the end of his ability to pretend he wouldn't do anything just to touch her. "Go on, then, if you need me. I give you permission." He waved a hand airily downward and could feel her eyes boring into him as she thought this through.

She yanked the blanket off him, then peeled back the sheet, twined around him from restless sleep, until she could drop it onto the floor. He was wearing an undershirt and pajama pants, and he wondered if she'd just pull his dick out and have at it, but instead she manhandled him out of his clothes in under a minute. He realized he was laughing and tried, too late, to make it sound sleepy.

"You never fool me," she said, but it was clearly an aside, a little barb that had no bearing on her intentions in getting her satisfaction out of him.

He closed his eyes, smiling.

It was a mistake; he had no warning before she enveloped his dick in the wet heat of her mouth. He cursed, arms flailing uselessly, then settled, trying not to moan when she'd only just started but feeling her begin to suck his sense right out of him.

Shihori pulled off and pumped him with her hand, saying, "If you come before I'm done, I'm breaking up with you."

He meant to say something, he was sure he'd had the words all picked out, but then she was working him with her mouth again, bobbing her head while her tongue pressed firmly, almost too much, in her efforts to get him ready so she could have her way with him.

It didn't take long before he'd given up the pretense of reluctance and was clutching at her hair, close to begging except he knew she wouldn't let him come yet, knew she wasn't even close to done with him. Nino only minded begging when he knew it'd be ignored, and Shihori could be awfully single-minded.

She moved her mouth away, surprising a noise out of him that he hoped she didn't notice, and then she was hovering over him, one hand holding his dick in a touch too light to do anything but tease. Her other fingers spread herself open as she dropped down slowly, taking him in bit by bit. She rolled her hips slightly as she sank down with mingled impatience and relish.

"Good," she murmured, eyes closing as she seated herself fully, and before he thought too much about it, Nino found himself grabbing her hips to keep her from really starting.

"Just wait a bit," he said, pleased with how calm he sounded even though his heart was thumping in his chest.

She squinted at him suspiciously, which only helped solidify his intentions. "Why?"

He repeated, "Just wait a bit," trying not to grin at her obvious peevishness. She gave a wiggle of her hips, but couldn't get her knees enough under her to do more, and after a second she seemed to subside, like she wanted to complain more but couldn't quite focus on anything but them together.

After a moment, she leaned over him, and he thought she might kiss him, but instead she put her hands above his shoulders and closed her eyes. An irritated puff of breath let him know she was waiting him out, but he noticed she was breathing faster, too, so he didn't give in quite yet.

Instead he held her hips still, keeping them locked together, and licked at her tits as best he could without his hands to help. It was nearly impossible not to buck up into her but he wanted to drive her crazy, so he pushed down his own needs and distracted himself in the incredible softness of her body against his mouth until his stomach muscles couldn't hold him up anymore. He imagined she could feel him throbbing inside her, imagined the pulse of him, so far from what she really needed, beating in her veins until she was nearly frantic with it, but he wasn't sure he was doing that to her or only to himself. _He_ felt it, their pulses racing together, and just when he thought he'd kept himself waiting only for the pleasure of his mouth on her, she muttered softly, " _Please._ "

He let go of her hips, and she immediately jerked up and back down, moaning loudly at the first rough filling up that she'd been wanting for too long. She bounced again on top of him, again and again, setting a bruising pace that had her breasts moving mesmerizingly in Nino's line of sight. He wanted to suck on her nipples until she screamed, but it was all he could do to hold onto her waist and try to meet her stroke for stroke. He looked up into her face, but she had her eyes closed, looking desperate and beginning to sweat, and he decided he'd waited long enough before fulfilling her request.

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over, hitching her hips up roughly and pushing back in before she could even complain about the loss.

"Yes," she moaned, "yes, oh god, please."

He fucked her hard, growling and going faster when she had to brace her hands against the wall. He hooked her legs up over his shoulders and wrapped an arm around her thighs, setting a pace he knew he wouldn't be able to sustain, and reached his other hand to worm a thumb down, down...

Shihori cried out, hips pushing insistently up into his, and he rubbed steadily side to side with that questing thumb, watching her fall apart as he pounded his dick into her with his last reserve of energy. She was spasming around him, one of her hands coming down to squeeze her own breast as she gasped, and then she slapped his hand away, unable to take it any longer. Her tremors began to spread out along the seconds, and Nino pulled out and maneuvered her onto her hands and knees so he could fuck her from behind.

She was saying his name now, and he pushed his hips into hers with each sound, drawing it out now that she'd come. She didn't have a hard time coming again, but he liked to strand her a while between orgasms, stringing her out in that overstimulated plateau until she was just as desperate as the first time. He slowed down, leaning over her and thrusting lazily, then stilled as he palmed her breasts and drew her back against him until she was settled, shuddering, in his lap, back pressing against his chest as he thumbed her nipples and laid wet kisses on her neck.

Once she was there, filled up with his dick and melting against him, he kept her there, letting her feel how hard he still was inside her as he played with her tits and breathed in the scent of her hair, the apple smell of her shampoo mixing with those of their bodies, clouding his mind as he caught his breath and fought to have patience this one last time.

Finally, finally, Shihori grew desperate again, squirming needily in his lap, and as soon as she reached down to touch herself he pushed forward, helping hold her up with one arm around her shoulders as he let himself go, giving himself over to her even as he pushed for his own release. He could feel her working herself, too, and then she clenched around him again, calling his name so insistently it seemed to pull him inside her body; after that, Nino lost himself completely.

They lay there for a few minutes, Nino sprawled half on top of Shihori, before she started swatting at his arm.

"Too hot, get off, ugh."

"Yeah, that was pretty good," Nino agreed, not moving, then jerked away with a laugh when she elbowed him in the gut.

"Minus points for the delay," she sniffed, and he couldn't help but kiss her. At first it was simple, just his affection pressing lightly against her lips, but he could never seem to stop wanting more with her, and soon he was shifting to align them chest to chest so he could lean in and kiss her deeply.

He pressed his forehead against hers, their breath mingling warmly, and was about to say something unforgivably sappy when she suddenly sat up, grinning, and pushed him down flat so she could straddle his waist. She lifted her arms, still beaming down at him, and said, "I win!"

He blinked at her dubiously, honestly a little distracted by how very naked she was, and didn't feel overly invested in debating the point.

She put a finger to his lips anyway, silencing the arguments he hadn't been making. "Shh, you played your part," she said patronizingly, a smirk pulling playfully at her mouth.

"You are so gracious, darling," he said, smiling up into her eyes. He gave a lilt to the endearment such that anyone else would have thought it was sarcastic, but he had no doubt she saw right through him.

She leaned down to kiss him again, hands laid warm on the sides of his face, then rolled to the side with a satisfied sigh.

He brushed her bangs away from her damp forehead, leaning back in toward her because kissing her was addictive.

The alarm went off.

Shihori sighed and kicked her feet against the mattress in protest of having to get out of bed. She warned him, "You're still making breakfast."

Nino grinned and reached over to slap the alarm clock, then drew her back down in his arms. "All right, Shii-chan, but one snooze first."


End file.
